Monstruo
by Mister J 16
Summary: Monstruo ¿que es un monstruo? ¿son esos seres a los que la gente teme? No lo sé, pero tras ciertos eventos, me convertí en uno, además de eso tengo a una lagartija super desarrollada en mi interior, aunque con todo esto mi vida se volvió más interesante, y debo admitir...que es increíble. (elementos de Evolve)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitúlo 1: Descubriendo el mundo sobrenatural**

Y entonces fue cuando sentí algo atravezar mi estomago, caí de rodillas sintiendo un intenso dolor, como había acabado así? Ya lo recordé, estaba esperando en la esquina frente al centro comercial había invitado a mi novia Yuuma Amano a una cita, recuerdo que mientras la esperaba, una señorita vistiendo un raro cosplayer me había dado un estraño papel con un pentagrama el cual terminé desechando, Yuuma llegó y así comenzó la cita, todo iba bien, fue divertido, entonces llegamos a aquella fuente en medio de aquel parque, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y el cielo era de un color escarlata, como el cabello de aquella persona.

"coug"

Tosí sangre, sentía como el fin se acercaba rapidamente, cuando estuvimos frente a aquella fuente ella se adelantó unos pasos y me miró fijamente, me preguntó si quería saber cual era su deseo.

"¿morirías por mi?", no podía sacar esa pregunta de mi cabeza, esos ojos sombríos, esa sonrisa, esas alas negras, no podía borrarlos de mi mente.

¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

¿Es este mi castigo por una vida de perverción?

¿Esto mi merecido?

Jamás hice algo importante con mi vida, y no pude complaser nunca a mis padres, llevo mi mano hacia mi estomago y la levanto.

Rojo, mi mano estaba cubierta de sangre, mi sangre, tenía un color rojo intenso, más rojo que el rubio rojizo, como el cabello de aquella persona.

¿Cual era su nombre?

Rias Gremory, jeje, si fuera a morir, me gustaría hacerlo en los brazos de una belleza como ella.

Lentamente, pierdo oxigeno, todo se nubla, no alcanzo a ver nada, todo está negro...demonios!

¿Había sido engañado solo para ser asesinado por mi novia?

¡¿Que clase de ridicules sacada de un manga es esta?!

Siento tanta rabia, tanta ira, quiero gritar, pero no puedo, mi enojo es tanto que tiemblo, pero no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, me siento tan impotente y eso hace que mi rabia aumente, recuerdo que ella dijo algo raro del por qué me asesinó.

"no es nada personal, pero si quieres culpar a alguien por esto, culpa a Dios por poner el Sacred Gear en tu interior", tks, no logré entenderla ¿voy a morir por algo que no entiendo? ¡NO ME JODAS!

Nunca antes había sentido tanta ira en mi, gracias a mi rabia había olvidado el dolor, cuanto tiempo llevo tirado? Unos minutos quizas? A quien demonios le importa?!

¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? ¡¿Que hice yo?! Nunca hice nada realmente malo, solo era un pervertido, ¡¿y qué?! ¡Así soy! Sacred Gear? ¡¿Qué me estás contando?! ¡Hablame en cristiano!

Lentamente comienzo a poner me de pie, a pesar de la perdida de sangre, miro a mi alrededor, todo está negro, perdí mi visión? No, claro que no, esos ojos rojos frente a mi son reales

"¿q-quien eres?"

Le pregunté a aquella gran siluata oscura frente a mi.

"grrrr"

Solo resivi un gruñido como respuesta, yo me encontraba de rodillas frente a aquella figura, parecía espectante, me fije que no estaba solo, no, habían otras dos figuras a los lados de este, ambas eran un más pequeñas que el del medio, pero igual de aterradores, la de la izquierda poseía dos pares de brillantes ojos azules, y la de la derecha un par de ojos blancos igual de brillantes, los tres me observaban, como esperando algo ¿acaso esperaban que me levante?

No, no podía, ya no puedo ni moverme, a duras penas estoy de rodillas, pero quería, quería ponerme de pie, para que ellos vean que a pesar de estar muriendo podía mantenenerme de pie, que era fuerte, quizas eso querían ver, que soy fuerte.

 **BOOST**

Qué fue ese sonido? Miro hacia mi izquierda, especificamente a mi brazo izquierdo, mi antebrazo estaba recubierto por una especie de extraño guantelete, de color rojo, y con una gema verde en el dorso.

 **BOOST**

Sentía como mis fuerzas volvían, lentamente logré ponerme de pie y encaré a aquellos ojos brillantes, las siluetas parecieron asentir y entonces se transformaron en esferas de luz, uno rojo, otro azul, y uno blanco, los rayos entraron en el guantelete que cubría mi antebrazo izquierdo.

Se generó un gran brillo el cual me segó, cuando pude abrir los ojos, me encontraba nuevamente en aquel parque, intacto, no tenía herida algunam ¿había sido todo una ilución? No, el guantelete seguía en mi brazo, pero ahora la gema brillaba y se veían 3 esferas de color en ella, rojo, azul y blanco.

 **[¿qué es este poder?]**

Escuché una voz provenir del guantelete y me exalté por completo, eso si que me tomó por sorpresa, es más, estaba asustado y había olvidado la ira y rabia que sentía.

"¿e-eh?"

 **[oh, así que al fin puedes escucharme]**

"¿quien eres?"

 **[llamame Ddraig, y tu eres Hyodou Issei]**

"¿c-como sabes mi nombre?"

 **[yo siempre eh estado contigo Issei, pero mi voz nunca te llegaba, porque eras demaciado debil para escucharme]  
**

Esto tiene que ser algun tipo de broma, no, esto es real.

"¿q-qué eres?"

 **[ya te lo dije, soy Ddraig, el dragón celestial rojo, quien fue aprisionado en esta Sacred Gear ¿el ángel caído que te asesino ya te dijo sobre las Sacreds Gears no?]  
**

"solo me dijo que la razón por la que me asesino fue porque Dios puso en mi la Sacred Gear"

 **[ya veo, dejame explicarte]**

El ser que habitaba en el guantelete comenzó a hablarme sobre las Sacred Gear, me dijo que son artefactos creados por Dios para los humanos, algunas poseen espiritus, como la que yo tengo, me dijo que mi Sacred Gear es la Boosted Gear que dobla mis poderes y puede transferirlos entre otras cosas.

 **[¿ya has entendido muchacho? Porque no pienso repetirtelo]**

"si, entendí"

 **[bien, aunque hay algo raro]**

"¿que cosa?"

 **[hubo un cambio en ti, antes eras debil, pero ahora, has ganado algo de poder, bastante diría yo, tal vez sea por los espiritus que se metieron en ti]**

¿E-espiritus? Okey, ya me asusté en serio.

"¿d-de qué hablas?"

Me escuchaba bastante nervioso y mi voz titubeaba

 **[aquí se encontraban los espiritus de 3 criaturas de gran poder, tal parece que se fucionaron a ti y te dieron poder, más o menos, al rango de un demonio de clase media]**

¿Demonio de clase media?

"¿a qué te refieres con eso de demonio?"

 **[ahh, esto va a tardar un buen rato]**

Ddraig, se tomó la molestia de explicarme sobre el mundo sobre natural, me habló sobre la existencia de los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos, la anarquía de los demonios, la guerra de las tres facciones, el que había una tregua entre estás, y un montón de cosas más que casi hacen que mi cerebro explote.

 **[¿has entendido todo?]**

No repondí a su pregunta, mi cabeza echaba humo tratando de prosesar la información resivida, sinceramente me estaba dando cáncer neuronal

"s-si, ya entendí"

 **[muy bien, aunque si fuera tu, volvería a casa]**

"¿eh?"

No me había dado cuenta, pero era de noche, joder, tengo que volver a casa, sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo como si el mismisimo Bruce Lee me persiguiera, ahora que lo noto, podía correr más rápido de lo normal, y me sentía muy fuerte, pegué un salto y fue increíble lo que pasó a continuación, me había elevado unos 6 metros en el aire y recorrido unos 14.

 **[interesante, parece que tu fuerza física es exepcional, pero deberías tener cuidado por si alguien llega a verte]**

Al escuchar lo que Ddraig me dijo, miré a mi alrededor para comprobar si alguien me había visto o no, no había nadie así que solo seguí mi camino caminando tranquilamente, jeje, algo me dice que ya no perderé a las pulseadas con Matsuda.

Tras caminar un rato, finalmente llego a mi hogar, y tras resivir un regaño por parte de mis padres, subo a mi habitación

 **[antes que nada, compañero, quería decirte que la ángel caído que te atacó borró cualquier cosa que la vincule a ti, incluyendo los recuerdos de las personas, así que no te sorprendas si nadie además de ti no logra recordarla]**

Ya veo, en ese caso no me molestaré en preguntar si alguien la recuerda

"ahh"

Me eché en mi cama y suspiré, estaba exausto, no físicamente, sino mentalmente, Yuuma, Ddraig, los espiritus que se introducieron en mi, hablando de esos espiritus...

"¿Ddraig, que pasa con esos espiritus?"

 **[hm, son las almas de críaturas extrañas, pero eh llegado a reconocerlas, Goliat, Kraken y Espectro, seres sobrenaturales representantes de elementos, no se puede dialogar con ellos, ya que al parecer en este momento no tienen muchas ganas de hablar, pero te han dado su poder, eso te vuelve alguien potencialmente poderoso, quizas llegues a ser el Sekiryuutei más fuerte]**

"¿ah si? ¿Tu crees?"

 **[hay una buena probabilidad de ello]**

"ya veo, ahh, bueno, yo voy a descansar, hasta mañana Ddraig"

 **[descansa compañero, mañana será otro día]**

"ja, no me digas"

Y tras ese comentario sacástico cerré mis ojos para finalmente caer dormido.

Desperté en aquel lugar oscuro, y otra vez estaba frente a aquellas grandes figuras de ojos brillantes, si no me equivoco, Ddraig los llamó...Goliat, Kraken y Espectro, hm, he leído sobre ellos en algunos libros de mitología, Goliat el gigante, Kraken, el terror de los mares, y Espectro, bueno, de el no sé nada.

Hm, bueno, creo que el del medio es Goliat, ya que es el más grande, el del lado izquierdo debe ser Kraken, ya que se le ven tentaculos, y el de la derecha, Espectro, me siento pequeño junto a estos tres.

Goliat se adelantó acercandose hacia mi, y me extendió su enorme mano, algo dudoso la estreche, aunque de echo solo aprete su dedo indice, el solo me miraba y entonces, desapareció en un brillo rojizo, luego se adelantaron Kraken y Espectro, yo no entendía que susedía, hasta que entonces Kraken habló

" **nuestro tiempo en este mundo llegó a su fin, pero al menos podremos descansar en paz sabiendo que tenemos un legado, Hyodou Issei, nosotros los monstruos legendarios te damos nuestro poder, aprobechalo, y vuelvete alguien grande, alguien legendario** "

Kraken extendió su mano hacia mi al igual que Espectro, aunque de echo espectro extendio su guadaña, ya que sus brazos terminaban en guadañas monstruosas y afiladas, daba bastante miedo, pero igual la tomé, al igual que la garra de Kraken, ambos tambien desapareciero en destellos.

No entendí que pasó, hasta que miré mis manos, eran garras rojizas, luego se transformaron en manos con largos dedos que terminaban en garras azuladas y luego en guadañas monstruosas, ahí lo entendí, puedo utilizar sus habilidades, esto es increíble...yo soy...increíble!

"BIP BIP BIP, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA, S-SI NO LO HACES, T-TE BESARÉ, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA"

Mi alarma de Tsundere me despertó, abrí mis ojos aun teniendo sueño, bostecé y me senté en mi cama, me sentía lleno de fuerza, jeje, si, de ahora en adelante mi vida será muy facil.

Sin más, me levanté, fui al baño, me sepille bien los dientes, pero mientras lo hacía noté algo...tres mechones de mi cabello eran de distinto color, uno rojo, otro azul y otro blanco, esto llamará la atención, pero no importa, solo diré que quería un cambio y ya.

Preparo mi ropa y tomo una ducha, tras unos minutos salgo, me seco y me visto estando listo para ir a la academia Kuoh, que es en dónde estudio, anteriormente, esta academia era una institución solo para mujeres, pero recientemente se volvió mixta, y bueno ¿quien no aprovecharía la oportunidad para ir a una escuela llena de chicas hermosas? Yo no fui la excepsión, por lo que motivado por mis deseos de perversión, me esforze y trabaje arduamente logrando ingresar, al principio creí que conseguiría una novia, mi idea era entrar en esta academia para así poder conseguir novia y tras un tiempo terminar con ella, repitiendolo con distintas mujeres hasta que en el día de mi graudación tenga un harem de hermosas chicas, todas peleandose por mi, pero con el paso del tiempo ese sueño quedó en el olvido, ya que a pesar de que no haya muchos hombres en la academia, no era popular con las chicas, por lo que tuve que resignarme, ahh, pero que más da? Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en las que centrarme, en fin.

Bajé las escaleras llegando al comedor de mi hogar

"buenos días"

Saludé a mis padres, mi madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno mientras que mi padre leía el periodico

"buenos días, Ise"

Me saludaron ambos, yo tomé asiento y sin darme cuenta comenzé a deborar mi desayuno como una bestia, sin usar cubierto alguno, solo usaba mis manos, a los 3 segundos no quedó nada en el plato, mis padres me veían con ojos bien abiertos, yo solo me limité a sonreír falsamente y salir de allí para luego ir al baño a lavarme las manos.

"bueno...aun está creciendo"

Alcancé a oir a mi madre, parece que mi sentido del oido es muy bueno, pero lo que más eh destacado es mi olfato, incluso puedo sentir olores desde la casa del vecino, simplemente increíble, y al olfatear puedo hacerme una visualización de lo que me rodea.

Sequé mis manos y procedí a tomar mis cosas marcharme rumbo a la academia.

Estube caminando un buen rato, no tenía prisa alguna, aun tenía tiempo para llegar a la academia, finalmente llegué, naturalmente soy ignorado por la gran mayorías, aunque resivo unas miradas de desagrado, pues claro, si soy el pervertido número 1 del lugar, jejeje, hey, no me juzquen, así soy y no tiene nada de malo ¡viva los pechos!

Me encamino a mi salón y al llegar me siento en mi lugar el cual está junto a una ventana, me quedé mirando por la ventana, pensando en las cosas alocadas que me han pasado estos ultimos días, monstruos de 10 metros se fucionan conmigo, descubro que soy el portador de un Sacred Gear capaz de matar a dios, mi novia casi me asesina, y demás, ahh, vaya que esta semana fue de lo peor

"oye, Ise"

Escuché que alguien me llamaba, al voltear me tope con dos tipos, un cuatro ojos y un calvo, mis amigos, Matsuda y Motohama.

"jeje, que tal te pareció el DvD porno que te presté? Buen material no crees?"

Si, este par son igual de pervertidos que yo ¡pues claro! Despues de todo son mis compañeros de perversión, jejeje.

"si, estubo bueno, aquí lo tienes"

Le devolví la "merca" como lo llamabamos a veces.

"jejeje, de echo, eh conseguido mucho material del bueno"

Dijo mi calvo amigo para luego desparrarmar un montón de merca sobre mi mesa, los comentarios ofencivos no se hicieron esperar

"que desagradables"

"asquerosos"

"hentais"

A nosotros ya nos daba igual esos comentarios, ya estabamos acostumbrados, aunque por algunma extraña razón no me emocioné tanto como esperé, antes de todo lo que me pasó, al ver esto habría dicho "¡pero mira lo que es este tesoro!" con voz de pirata y todo, pero ahora no sé, como que no es muy atractivo, en eso dije algo que nunca creí haber dicho respecto a este tema

"okey"

No sé si soy yo o mi amigo Matsuda se acaba de desmallar por mi indiferencia, ¿qué? Solo dije que okey, creo que fui un tantito indiferente, es más, creo que fui tan cortante que hasta siento el filo de una katana en mi espalda, y no es ninguna de las chicas del club de kendo, nope, yo mismo mem corté.

"¿q-quien eres? ¡¿qué has echo con Issei?!"

"soy yo pendejo"

¿Soy yo o ya me está viendo cara de alien?

"c-como sea, parece que hoy no estás de humor, Ise"

Como siempre, Motohama actúa de forma calmada.

"si, es que ayer no tuve un buen día, es todo"

Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible, parece que me creyeron, la verdad estaba bien, solo ligeramente cambiado, aunque sigo siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre, jeje

"hey ¿que tal si para subir los animos no juntamos en mi casa y vemos una maratón de mis DvDs porno? Les mostraré mi colección especial, jejeje"

Como siempre, Matsuda viene con sus buenas ideas, diciendolas en voz alta para que todos lo escuchen y nos miren incriminatoriamente, ahh, jeje, debo admitirlo, tiene su gracia.

"vale, por mi bien"

Repondí, si, creo que ver algunos DvDs de los buenos me harán olvidar todo lo del asunto sobrenatural.

A la salida de la escuela ya habíamos marchado a casa de Matsuda, claro que avisé a mis padres de antemano, no sé cuanto estuvimos mirando aquellos DvDs, pero noté algo extraño cuando Motohama apagó las luces, seguía viendo todo claramente, como si las luces aun siguiran encendidas, me lo guardé para mi mismo, miré la hora en mi celular, carjos ¡es tarde! Debo ir a casa.

"yo ya me marcho muchachos, ya es muy tarde"

dije poniendome de pie, en eso mi amigo, Mothoma tambien se pone de pie.

"si, ya es bastante tarde, yo tambien me marcho"

"vale, nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos"

Nos despidió Matsuda, nosotros nos despedimos de el y marchamos, el camino de vuelta a casa con Motohama era algo silencioso, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de conversar, solo...tenía hambre, de echo tenía tanta hambre que hasta Motohama me parecía delicioso, y no en el sentido homosexual, literalmente lo devoraría con anteojos y todo, pero ¿no comería a alguien con lentes verdad? Jejeje ¿que demonios pasa conmigo?

Finalmente llegó el punto en que nos separabamos, el se despidió y marchó rumbo a su hogar, yo seguí con mi camino, la verdad caminaba sin rumbo, incoscientemente llegué a aquel parque, en dónde finalizó mi cita con Yuuma-chan, en dónde fui asesinado...

Comencé a persivir un olor peculiar...

 **[es un ángel caído compañero]**

Mi compañero me habló mentalmente, en eso veo como un hombre adulto vistiendo una gabardina y un sobrero salía de entre los arbustos, no sé porque pero mis brazos, mis piernas y mi pecho comenzaron a sentirse calientes.

"oh, parece que ella no logró asesinarte, acaso fuiste rescatado por los demonios? Pues si es así, solo tendré que exterminarte definitivamente, no vienes acompañado de nadie, y no persivo ningun poder venir de ti, en pocas palabras, estás acabado"

No supe en que momento reaccioné para esquivar una extraña luz con forma de lanza, si, era una lanza de luz, como la que utilizó Yuuma-chan para asesinarme, observé a mi atacante quien empuñaba otra lanza de luz, de su espalda salieron alas negras, como las de Yuuma-chan.

Ddraig ¿como uso mi poder?

 **[tu Sacred Gear ya puedes invocarla a voluntad, en cuanto a tu poder de monstruo...no lo sé, nunca vi nada como tu]**

Ya veo, en ese caso...

"¡Boosted Gear!"

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¡Me convertí en un demonio!**

"¡Boosted Gear!"

El guantelete rojo recubrió mi antebrazo

 **BOOST**

Mi poder fue duplicado, sentí mis fuerzas aumentar y me coloqué en pocisión de combate, no tengo experiencia en la lucha pero puedo aprender en la marcha, el ángel caído lanzó aquella lanza de luz hacia mi, fui lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla.

"aunque tengas un Sacred Gear y sepas como usarla ¡no eres rival para mi niñato!"

El lanzó otra de sus mierdas de luz, digo mierda porque enserio joden, esta apenas pude esquivarla y generó un corte en mi brazo derecho.

 **BOOST**

Un segundo aumento de poder ¿será suficiente para contraatacar?

 **[intentalo, muestrale al pajarraco ese de que eres capaza]**

A la orden Ddraig, me dirigí hacia el ángel listo para asestarle un golpe con mi brazo izquierdo pero este retrocedió y se elevó en el aire generando una lanza de luz que luego lanzó hacia mi, yo salté hacia atrás evadiendo la lanza, sinceramente ya me estaba enojando mucho...demaciado.

"grrrrr"

Inconscientemente comencé a gruñir, sentí un mayor ardor en mis extremidades y mi pecho.

 **[compañero, creo que puedes utilizar tu poder de monstruo si te enfadas]**

¿Y como me enfado más de lo que ya estoy?

 **[...tu madre es una zorra]**

…

"¡DDRAAAAAAAIIIIIGGGGGG!"

Más que un grito fue un rugido, noté la mirada de impresión del ángel caído, en eso examiné mi cuerpo, mi cabello ahora era de color rojo, era al menos medio metro más alto que antes, mi musculatura había aumentado muy notoriamente, mis uñas se transformaron en garras negras, al igual que mis antebrazos y mis piernas se tornaron rojizas, mis zapatillas estaban destrozadas dejando pazo a garras negras, mi camisa y mi camiseta fueron reducidas a despojos, parece que por alguna razón mi chaqueta quedó intacta aunque estirada, decidí quitármela, ahora estaba con mi torso casi desnudo, en el centro de mi pecho había un orbe rojo aparentemente incrustado, miré tras de mi, tenía pequeños pinchos en mi espalda, pero había algo más, una...¿cola? Si, era una cola que terminaba en barios pinchos en la punta, lo más rescatable de mi ropa eran mis pantalones, estaban intactos a excepción por el hueco en mi trasero por el que salía mi cola, el guantelete rojo seguía recubriendo mi antebrazo izquierdo, había crecido conmigo al parecer, pero también cambió, mantenía su color rojo pero la gema era anaranjada y despedía un brillo rojizo, tenía pinchos bordós en lugar de dorados y se sentía más ligero.

 **BOOSTED GEAR MONSTER GOLIATH**

Hm, me gusta el nombre, es bueno, bien ¡aquí vamos!

El caído pareció salir de su impresión pero antes de que pudiese atacar pegué un gran salto hacia el alcanzándolo, joder, creo que son unos 10 metros de altura, me siento Hulk.

Le di un poderoso golpe en la cara el cual fue bastante efectivo ya que lo mandó hacia el suelo, yo caí de pie, y lo encaré

"¡maldito mocoso!"

Bramó el pajarraco poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía su rostro, tal parece que ahora tengo una enorme fuerza física, vi que el caído generó dos lanzas de luz y me atacó con ella pero yo las detuve con mi Boosted Gear y lo ataqué, parece que el esperaba que le de un puñetazo y estaba preparado para resivirme con una lanza de luz, pero yo fui más astuto y realicé un amague haciéndole pensar que lo golpearía pero termine por darle un fuerte impacto en las costillas con la parte recubierta de pinchos de mi cola, la fuerza con la que le di fue suficiente para clavarle los pinchos y hacerlo retroceder.

"d-desgraciado"

El estaba bastante herido, por lo que estaba preparando para volver a atacarlo cuando de pronto algo interrumpió nuestra batalla, un extraño circulo de luz color rojo apareció a un lado, yo voltee a mirar y noté que de este salió una persona, una persona que ya había visto antes, claro que si, jamás podría olvidar ese cabello rojo, Rias Gremory.

 **[demonio]**

¿Hm? ¿demonio? Oh, eso debe ser, Rias-sempai es un demonio, bueno, eso explica su belleza sobrenatural, jeje, pero aun así...es algo sorprendente.

"tks, maldita sea"

Tal parece que el ángel caído no estaba muy contento con la llegada de Rias-sempai, y la atacó con una lanza de luz, pero en ello una loli albina saltó de la nada y como si no fuera nada, desvió la lanza, también la reconocí, era Toujo Koneko-chan, la mascota de la escuela

"tks ¡maldición!"

El caído arremetió contra ellas pero un rayo lo detuvo mandándolo a volar.

"fufufu"

Escuché una risilla que detonaba un tono...sádico, en ello apareció una chica de cabello negro y atado en una cola de caballo, era Himejima Akeno, la idol de la escuela junto con Rias-sempai

"¿hm? Cabello rojo, oh, ya veo ¿eres del Clan Gremory?"

Tal parece que este pajarraco sabe barias cosas.

"soy Rias Gremory, mucho gusto, señor ángel caído"

Vaya, parece que Rias-sempai es bastante educada.

 **[este crío enamorado]**

¡Callate Ddraig!

"jeje, no imaginé que esta ciudad estuviese bajo el control del Clan Gremory, y supongo que ese niñato de allí es tu sirviente, vaya que es problemático"

El ángel caído volteó a verme al igual que las chicas, yo mantuve una expresión tranquila y me quedé en silencio.

"como sea, me marcho ya, lamento los problemas, jeje, eso si, Rias Gremory, cuida bien de tus sirviente, alguien como yo podría estar tras de el, aunque debería ser alguien más capacitado, jeje"

"recordaré tu advertencia"

Noté que Rias-sempai me miró de reojo, sinceramente no sabía bien que hacer, en eso el caído emprendió vuelo y se marchó volando...pude haber acabado con el...y cenar pollo...¡¿que coño pasa conmigo?!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz.

"etto...disculpa"

Rias-sempai me había hablado, miré hacia bajo, sinceramente era bastante alto en esta forma.

"¿s-si, Gremory-sempai?"

Estaba nervioso, es decir ¡estaba frente a tres de las chicas más hermosas de la academia Kuoh y Rias Gremory me dirigía la palabra!

 **[relaja esas hormonas]**

CIERRA EL CULO DDRAIG.

Como sea, ella habló.

"¿que sucedió aquí?"

"oh, pues..."

No pude responder, me desmoroné, había regresado a mi forma normal y sentía un inmenso dolor noté que mis brazos y piernas estaban rojos pero como si hubiesen sido quemados al igual que mi pecho, caí en el suelo, lo ultimó que vi antes de desmayarme fue la linda cara de preocupación de Rias-sempai y escuché a Ddraig decir " **aun no controlas tu poder** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AMO, DESPIERTECE POR FAVOR, AMO..."

Apagué mi alarma de maid kawaii, ya era de día y tenía que prepararme para ir a la academia, al levantarme noté algo extraño, estaba totalmente desnudo.

"¿hm? ¿por qué estoy desnudo? ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?"

Levanté mis frazadas y fue entonces cuando noté un dulce aroma, pero lo que me dejó atónito fue lo que vi...pechos, enormes pechos, los mejores que haya visto ¡joder men! ¿Acaso morí y estoy en el paraíso? Momento, levanté mi mirada y me topé con algo más, rojo, una sedosa cabellera carmesí, no puede ser...si, si puede ser ¡RIAS GREMORY ESTÁ EN MI CAMA, WOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Caí de culo al suelo al darme cuenta de ello y retrocedí hasta chocar de espaldas con mi armario, no me lo puedo creer, pero si, está frente a mis ojos, Rias-sempai está frente a mi...DESNUDA.

Si este es un cruel sueño prefiero no despertar nunca.

"hmmm..." 

Ella despertó y se puso de pie dándome una vista MAGNIFICA.

 **[este crío y sus hormonas]**

NO ME CAGUES EL MOMENTRO DDRAIG.

"¿ya amaneció?"

Escuché su dulce voz que era como el canto de los ángeles.

 **[ja, la ironía de esa frase]**

¿¡QUE PARTE DE QUE NO ME CAGUES EL MOMENTO NO ENTENDES?!

"R-Rias-sempai..."

"¿hm?"

Ella fijó su mirada en mi

"buenos días"

Me dijo con una adorable sonrisa, joder, me llega hasta el kokoro

"dígame por favor que esto no es un sueño"

"no, no es un sueño, es la realidad"

¡VAMOS CARAJO!

No pude evitar quedarme mirando ese espectáculo, ese hermoso cuerpo...su cintura, sus caderas ¡sus pechos! Que magnifica obra de Dios.

NO DIGAS QUE ES IRONICO LAGARTO SUPER DESARROLLADO

 **[yo no dije nada]**

Y que así se quede.

"por cierto, yo soy Rias Gremory, un demonio"

"lo sé"

Dije sin más, no vi razón para ocultar el que lo sabía, tal parece que ella no se incomodo con lo que dije.

"la pregunta aquí es...que eres tu, Hyodou Issei"

Ella me miró con curiosidad ¿debería decirle? Hm, está bien, no creo que haya problema en que le diga.

"yo soy...un monstruo"

"hm, ya veo, jiji, tal parece que hice una buena elección en mi sirviente"

"¿e-eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

 **[compañero, ella te reencarnó como un demonio, sin duda es una niña tramposa]**

¿demonio? ¿o sea que ahora soy un demonio?

 **[si, así es, demonio, monstruo y dragón, una combinación interesante]**

Si si si si si, hagamos de cuenta que te entendí y ya.

"yo te reencarné como un demonio, Hyodou Issei, ahora eres mi sirviente"

Y yo me pregunto en dónde está el contrato que firme para ser su sirviente, sinceramente no caigo.

 **[deberías tener más respeto compañero, ella es Rias Gremory, la hermana del rey demonio, Sirzech Lucifer]**

O sea ¿khá? Es hermana del diablo, literalmente, joder, y yo que pensé que mi vida no podría ponerse más extraña a este punto.

 **[no te imaginas lo rara que sería tu vida tan solo siendo mi portador]**

Ddraig, por favor no me asustes de esa manera.

 **[lo digo en serio compañero]**

Hm...COÑOOOOOOOOO!

"esto... ¿me estás escuchando?"

La voz de Gremory-sempai me sacó de mis pensamientos y volteé a verla

"eh? Oh perdón, es que estaba undido en mis pensamientos"

Me disculpé con ella, fue entonces que escuché la voz de mi verdugo aproximarse.

"¡Ise! Otra vez te vas a llegar tarde al colegio, vamos, levantate"

Era la voz de mi madre subiendo por las escaleras, fue entonces que reaccioné y tomé mis sabanas tumbé a Gremory-sempai en mi cama quedando sobre ella de forma comprometedora, quería taparla pero entonces pasó lo peor, mi madre abrió la puerta y nos vio, sip, definitivamente, estaba muerto, pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

"buenos días"

Gremory-sempai saludó a mi madre como si fuera de lo más normal ¿está mal de la cabeza o qué? ¡¿No sé da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos?!

"b-buenos días...alistence rápido..."

Mi madre dijo eso de una manera robotica y sin más cerró la puerta, fue cuando comencé a escuchar gritos.

"¡o-oto-san!"

"¿qué sucede cariño?" 

"I-Ise...c-con una extranjera...e-ellos..."

Suspiré, tendría mucho que explicar, demasiado diría yo, en que momento mi vida se volvió tan alocada.

"tu casa es muy animada por las mañanas"

Comenmtó Gremory-sempai, yo reí por lo bajo, luego vi como ella se ponía de pie volviendo a exhibir su fantástico cuerpo, joder, era hermosa, un verdadero espectáculo para la vista, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ella se colocó sus bragas de espaldas a mi dándome una nueva perspectiva que casi me hace amar más a los traseros que a los pechos.

"hey ¿me ayudarías con esto?"

Ella me pidió ayuda para ponerse el sostén, yo al instante me puse de pie y abroché su sostén, estaba justo detrás de ella, tan cerca, sin duda es el mejor día de mi vida.

Por dentro lloraba de felicidad.

¡Gracias! ¡muchas gracia Gremory-sempai!

(al rato)

Ahora Gremory sempai y yo nos encontrábamos caminando con rumbo a la escuela Kuoh, ir junto a Gremory-sempai a la escuela...¡¿esto no podría ser mejor?!

Finalmente ambos llegaron, y todos los estudiantes que nos vieron quedaron asombrados, y claro, quien no se asombraría al verme a mi, Hyodou Issei, la bestia pervertida de la academia Kuoh junto con Rias Gremory, una de las idols de la escuela y onee-sama, si, si, puedo sentir sus miradas ¡adelante! ¡tenganme envidia! ¡muajajajajaja!

"más tarde enviaré a un mensajero para que vaya a buscarte, yo me marcho si?"

"vale, Gremory-sempai"

La belleza pelirroja se marchó dejándome solo, fue cuando sentí un puño chocar con mi cara, aunque apenas me inmuté, miré de reojo y se trataba de mi amigo Matsuda.

"¡Issei, traidor!"

"¿qué demonios te pasa Matsuda?"

Fruncí el seño mirando a mi amigo calvo, en eso apareció Motohama.

"explicanos Ise ¡¿qué hacías acompañando a Rias Gremory al llegar al colegio?!"

Yo soló sonreí con superioridad.

"díganme amigos...¿alguna vez han visto pechos en vivo?"

Con esa pregunta ambos callaron, podía ver como quedaron impactados y sin habla, sin más me marché caminando yendo al salón.

La clase pasó normal, cuando llegó la hora del receso comencé a escuchar los chillidos y gritos emocionados de las chicas, volteé a la puerta del salón y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el príncipe de Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto.

"¡kyaaa! Kiba-kun"

"¿que se le ofrece Yuuto-san?"

Yo fruncí el sueño, odiaba a los chicos guapos, en especial los que acaparan la atención de las chicas.

"tks, ese maldito niñito guapo"

"Kiba Yuuto, el princeso"

Mis amigos también compartían el mismo odio que yo hacia los chicos guapos, pero la pregunta es ¿que quiere el rubiales aquí?

"hm ¿tu eres Hyodou Issei?"

El se acercó a mi, en serio me caía mal este tipo.

"si, soy yo ¿qué quieres?" 

"me envía Rias-buchou"

"oh, tu eres el mensajero"

"así es, vamos, Rias-buchou espera, y por cierto, buen look, es algo...rustico, jeje"

No le entendí, fue entonces que me di cuenta que se refería a las mechas en mi cabello, cierto, ya me había olvidado de estas.

"como sea, vamos"

Dijo el rubiales y yo lo seguí, sentí miradas de repulsión, eran las chicas.

"Kiba-kun, alejate de el, te va a contagiar su perversión"

"no, la pareja de Kiba-kun y Hyodou no gusta"

"¿quien será uke y quien seme?"

¡ME CAGO EN LAS PUTAS FUJOSHIS!

En fin, el rubiales y yo caminamos hasta el viejo, en lugar en dónde se encontraba el "club de investigación de lo oculto" o como coño sea.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de la oficina principal y fue entonces que rubiales tocó la puerta.

"aquí lo traigo"

Exclamó, la puerta fue abierta, al entrar lo primero que vi fue un salón decorado de forma rustica y siendo solo iluminado por velas, no sé por qué pero me olía a iluminatis.

Hablando de olores...había 5 personas en esta habitación, pero tambien había algo más en una habitación cercana, una persona más ¿loli? Nop, era un shota, y...travestí...mejor no pregunto, espera, algo huele delicioso.

Volteé y vi a una chica de cabellos plateados, de baja estatura y que vestía el uniforme de la academia, ella era Toujo Koneko, la mascota de la escuela, ella estaba comiendo youkan.

Yo comencé a babear, en verdad me había vuelto un completo glotón en estos últimos días, ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba, y volteó a verme, más que mirarla a ella, miraba a su bocadillo.

"Buchou dijo que tiene un enorme apetito, jeje"

Rió el rubiales.

"ara, ara, que tenemos aquí, si es el joven Ko...eh?"

Escuché a la segunda idol de la escuela, Himajima Akeno, pero me importó muy poco, yo estaba comiendo tranquilamente el youkan de la loli peliplata que sentía que usaba una fuerza sobrehumana para tratar de recuperarlo, pero ya era tarde, me lo acabé.

"delicioso"

Dije, aunque se me antojaba más, fue cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi rostro, ese si lo sentí, y dolió, bastante diría yo, aunque apenas me movió.

"ouch"

"ese youkan era mío"

Me dijo la enana en un tono molesto, no se notaba su enojo ya que no mostraba mucha expreción aunque tenía el ceño algo fruncido.

"gumene, Koneko-chan"

Me disculpé con ella.

"ara ara, parece que nuestro nuevo compañero es algo especial, ufufu"

"que resistencia increíble"

Kiba y Akeno-san me adulaban ¿y ahora que hice? La verdad no tenía idea, pero está bien, fue entonces que escuché el ruido de una ducha, al voltear noté que aquí había una ducha, vaya, pero si hasta tiene ducha y todo, espera, había alguien allí, este olor...¡Rias-sempai!

"Akeno"

Ella llamó a Akeno-sempai a lo que la de coleta le pasó una toalla, Rias-sempai salió de la ducha mientras se secaba, ¡OTRA VEZ TENGO ESTA INCREÍBLE VISTA!

"que desagradable cara de pervertido"

Escuché la voz neutra de Koneko-chan.

"lo dice la que apesta a gato"

Pude notar como ella se quedó tiesa y en silencio, fue cuando sentí la mirada de Rias-sempai y Akeno-sempai sobre mi, parecían estar bastante impresionadas.

" ¿qué? Tengo un olfato muy agudo"

Dije tratando de excusarme, aunque sinceramente no es que los gatos apesten, solo soy algo sensible a los olores, aunque me extrañaba que Koneko-chan tenga olor a gato, supongo que es una pequeña amante de los gatos.

Tras ordenarnos un poco, finalmente nos presentamos.

"bien, Hyodou Issei, como sabrás, yo soy Rias Gre..."

"tu eres Rias Gremory y tu Himajima Akeno, ambas son las idols de la escuela y las onee-samas, claro que sé quienes son, después tu eres la adorable Koneko Toujo, mascota de la escuela, y tu Kiba Yuuto, el príncipe de la academia, los conozco a todos, no sé por qué coño se presentan"

Dije sin rodeos a lo que ellos sonrieron y rieron ante mi actitud.

"ufufu, eres un chico interesante, Ise-kun"

Akeno san se veía tan seductora, joder.

"sempai es un desagradable pervertido"

Comentó Koneko-chan.

"¿no crees que deberías lavarte la boca con jabón pequeña Koneko-chan? Creo que de allí viene la peste a gato"

"dejen de pelear"

Nos interrumpió Rias-sempai, no me había dado cuenta pero de mis manos y piernas salía humo, creo que ahora tengo un gran temperamento, conveniente para mi transformación de Boosted Gear Monster Goliath.

"lo siento, buchou"

Se disculpó la loli.

"yo también me disculpo, Rias-sempai"

"hm, está bien, ya dejen de pelear ¿si?"

Ambos asentimos, creo que debo dejar de meterme con Koneko-chan y su olor a gato, parece que en verdad le molesta.

Luego de hablar un poco conociendo a los demás miembros del grupo, Rias-sempai sacó a flote un tema.

"ahora...la ángel caído que trató de matarte...tal parece que han estado asesinando barias personas, todas eran poseedoras de Sacreds Gears, creemos que fueron enviados por alguno de los lideres de Grigori para asesinar a los portadores, tal parece que tu fuiste uno de los desafortunados ¿no?"

Ella me extendió una foto en la que yo estaba con...Yuuma-chan…

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Aquí lo dejo, ya que sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de escribir este capítulo.**

 **En fin.**

 **Agradezco sus reviews, ya que vuestro apoyo es algo bastante alentador.**

 **Actualizaré una o dos veces por semana, si, soy algo flojo al escribir pero si esto se vuelve rutinario se volverá aburrido.**

 **Bien, eso es todo, nos vemos.**

 **Asriel G.O.T.H.D fuera.**


End file.
